Squinting and Freckles
by Rowena Stark
Summary: Edmund and Lucy give Caspian a lesson in the art of courting. One-shot.


_A/N Here it is, my first ever one-shot! Big thanks to the NFFR forum for giving me the inspiration! I do not own any of this, I don't even own a few bits of the dialogue in the beginning, if I did own, this was how Ed and Lu would have reacted to Caspian's somewhat shallow statement! Enjoy! _

**Squinting and Freckles **

Edmund Pevensie stood on the deck of the _Dawn Treader, _the wind from the salty sea caressing his face. They were back! What did it matter that stuffy old cousin Eustuce came along? Lucy and he were back, for the moment at least, and, from what Caspian explained, were in for a glorious adventure! Not a war, but an adventure just for the fun of it! It was nice to be in Narnia without having an impending doom looming over their heads, he decided. If they had came back because of _another_ war or evil dictator, Edmund would most definitely start feeling used; he was much more than an old soldier and fighting machine albeit a very _talented_ old solider and fighting machine. He shook his head, forcing himself to pay attention to the conversation in front of him.

"That's our position," Captain Drinian was saying, pointing to a point on the chart. "Or was noon today. We had fair wind from Cair Paravel and stood a little north for Galma, which we made the next day. We were in port for a week, for the Duke of Galma made a great tournament for His Majesty and there he unhorsed many knights –"

"And got a few nasty falls myself, Drinian. Some of the bruises are there still," interjected Caspian looking a tad embarrassed.

Edmund could easily picture the tournament in his mind; the shouts and screams from the stands, the adrenaline rush one experienced during the fight... the absolute joy after a victory, there was nothing like it. The king of old sighed, longing for the Golden Age.

"We thought the Duke would have been pleased if the King's Majesty would have married his daughter, but nothing came of that –"

"Squints, and has freckles," Caspian informed them.

The Pevensies glanced at each other, squinting in the sunlight. Lucy scratched her freckled cheek, and Edmund cleared his throat.

"We have freckles," he said dryly. "Susan has freckles, Peter has freckles _and _squints when he reads. Us Pevensies are very freckled folks."

Caspian opened his mouth, only to close it just as quickly, looking surprised at their reactions. He looked from Lucy to Edmund and back again.

"Well..." he started apparently not knowing what to say.

Edmund bent down and stage-whispered in Lucy's ear:

"You know not even _Rabadash_ cared that Susan had freckles."

Lucy covered her mouth, hiding her smile, but gave Edmund a scolding glance, clearly thinking the comparison was not nice or accurate.

"Freckles...hmm...well...they look nice on you...but..." Caspian fell silent clearly hoping the flattery would drop the subject.

"Yes, we are aware of our own attractiveness, and yes, you most likely just used that excuse so you could have an excuse, but honestly that is just shallow and pathetic," stated Edmund certainly.

"Oh think of the poor girl!" Lucy exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips and gazing at Caspian sternly. "How would you like it if someone did not court you because you have a beard!"

The king stroked his dark facial hair, looking at Lucy with a childlike shamefulness. Edmund rolled his eyes.

"When being a king you must always be diplomatic, even with something as insufferable as suitors. I hope you had enough tact to not say that to her face," said Edmund.

Caspian looked shocked at the thought.

"Of course not, I would never!" he said, looking upset that Edmund would think that of him.

"Because saying it behind her back is just _so_ much better," stated Edmund, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself next time," said Lucy. "As a monarch you should learn to do that. Thoughts can easily be used against you."

The deck fell silent as Caspian did not retort.

"So, and then we sailed from Galma," said Drinian awkwardly.

Several long weeks later, when the _Dawn Treader _reached the island of the Stars and the seven lords, Edmund could not help but be disappointed as Caspian immediately grew smitten with the Star's Daughter, a gorgeous young women with blonde hair who most definitely did not squint or have freckles. He looked over at his sister, thinking, even with her freckles, Lucy was far more beautiful.

**The End**


End file.
